Making Waves
by loveurlife
Summary: Massie is the new girl in town. With connections as popular as Cam Fischer and Skye Hamilton though Massie soon finds her way to the top and Makes waves figuratively and literally. T for mild language and adult themes. Major Massington
1. Chapter 1

**Hey****guys! Here's a new story I hope you enjoy! And if you do let me know by reviewing! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique**

The plane had just landed in Westchester and already Massie felt homesick. She had grown up in Nantucket with her families best friends the Fischers. Then when Massie was 10 the Fischers along with Massie's best friend Cam moved to Westchester, New York and Massie's family moved to England. Now Massie was 16 and they were moving to Westchester. Massie had to give up a ton her best friends Sam (short for Samantha) and Annie as well as her boyfriend Ashton, and her spot as Captain on her school and club soccer team. The only good things about coming to Westchester was that one she got to see Cam again and two she had a lot of modeling jobs awaiting her that she had booked while still in England. She also got to dance competitively at an amazing dance school called BADS because another one of her good friends Skye Hamilton's dad owned the studio.

Massie stepped out of the taxi. Her mouth dropped into a tiny O when she saw her new house. It was white stone and two floors. The room that was going to be hers had a balcony off of it lined with leaves. It was all so cliché and Massie loved every bit of it. She ran up to her room after her parents unlocked the house. It was white with purple accents in it just as she had asked for. Massie looked at the mirror on the wall. She was dressed casually today because of the plane ride. She had on a white Ralph Lauren tee-shirt with a purple horse on it, skinny jeans, and purple Ralph Lauren tennis shoes (not sneakers) but tennis shoes that had the white horse on them. Her hair was perfectly curled and she had on a little bit of mascara.

"Darling come downstairs the Fischers are here." Her dad yelled.

"Coming father." Massie said traces of British lingering in her accent.

As soon as she got to the bottom of the white spiral stairs she saw cam and boy had he grown up. He had blackish-brownish hair and one blue and green eye as always but now he was tall and muscular and his hair was a little shaggier.

"Mass!" He called out.

"Cammie!" She called back and they hugged. Seeing as how their parents had gone off into the kitchen they sat down on the sofa.

"Wow you've grown up!" Cam said.

"As did you." Massie said and smiled.

"So how've you been?" Cam asked.

"I've been pretty good how about you?"

"I've been pretty good myself." He said.

"So how much longer is spring break for BOCD?" Massie asked knowing that the school Cam attended and she was going to attend was on spring break right now.

"Well we start again this coming Monday."

"So I only have 3 days to get acquainted with the place." Massie said kind of worrisome.

"Hey don't sweat it. You'll be fine as long as you stick with me." He said smirking.

"And that makes it all better doesn't it Cammie boy." Massie said smirking right back.

"If you call me that at school I swear I'll…."

"You'll what?" Massie said challenging him.

"I'll never talk to you again." He said.

"Well I'd be gobsmacked if you could do that." Massie said smiling.

"What in the heck does gobsmacked mean?" Cam asked.

"It means like surprised or shocked." Massie said.

"Ahh. Well that in that case I'd be gobsmacked too." He said grinning.

"I know you would. So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well there's malls, movie theatres, the usual." Cam said.

"Any water near by?"

"Not really."

"Then how are we going to sail?" Massie asked knowing that was her and Cam's favorite thing to do in Nantucket.

"That's easy we aren't." Cam said smirking.

"How do you live here?" Massie gasped as she asked.

"Ahh you get used to it after a while."

"Well is there a golf course near by?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How about a dirt bike track?"

"Gosh Mass is there any activity you don't do?"

"Cheerleading. I hate cheerleaders. They're gay bitches." Massie said her eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Then I guess you'll have some problems with my girlfriend." Cam said biting his lip.

**Ba-da-bam! That's the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter coming up! Anyways thanks to the reviewers you made me smile **** BTW I am not out to offend any cheerleaders actually I used to be one. I just said that for Massie's character. **

"Really Cam? A cheerleader? Were you that desperate?" Massie said bitterness leaking through her words.

"Mass, she's really nice and sweet. You'll see once you get to know her." Cam said patting her knee.

"Well, when do I get this golden opportunity to meet her?" Massie said faking a smile.

"Tomorrow. Me and you are meeting all my friends at Slice of Heaven for pizza." Cam said.

"And who might all you friends be?"

"Well there's Claire my girlfriend and her friends Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. And my friends are Kemp, Chris, and Derrington."

Massie couldn't help but wonder why Claire sounded so familiar then she remembered that Skye Hamilton told her about her and how much she hated her. Skye said she was annoying, thought she was so cool, and was incredibly bitchy.

"Wait Claire Lyons?" Massie asked to be sure.

"Yea you've heard of her?" Cam asked.

"Somewhat."  
>"From whom?"<p>

"Skye Hamilton."

"Oh. Are you good friends with Skye?"

"Really good friends."

"Well that'll be interesting." Cam said.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Well it's just that my group of friends doesn't really like her so it's going to be hard to be friends with both of us."

"Who said I was going to be friends with your friends."

Cam looked taken aback and he wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess no one." He said slightly frowning.

"I'm sorry I just overreacted." Massie said.

"No worries. Now how about we go get some ice cream?"

It was late that night and Massie headed toward the park to work on soccer drill so she could make the team at BOCD. She was wearing a white shirt that stopped above her belly button and a bright pink sports bra and shorts to match it. As she approached the field she noticed someone also practicing. Not wanting to be a nuisance to him she chose to play on the other side of the field. She began practicing her penalty kicks when she noticed someone staring at her. It was the guy. He had blonde shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes making him look like a really adorable puppy. He was well built and was wearing an under amour muscle tee with shorts.

"Yes?" Massie asked.

"You have a sick shot." The boy said nodding and smiling in approval.

"Thanks." Massie said flashing a smile.

"You play for any teams?" he asked.

"Well I played on my school football (Britain's term for soccer.) team and a club team back in Manchester."

"Ah you're new here from Britain?" he asked.

"yep." Massie said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Derek." He said sticking out a hand.

"Massie." She said shaking his hand. It was sweaty and warm.

"You play any other sports?" he asked.

"Yea a few." Massie said knowing it was an understatement.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Football, and lacrosse." Derek said.

"That's cool." Massie said.

"Yea. So you up for a little one on one game?" Derek asked.

"For sure." Massie said. At 9 two hours later the score was 5 to 5.

"I think I need to call it a night my parents are probably wondering where I am." Massie said.

"Yea me too." Derek said picking up his stuff.

"It was great playing with you." Massie said smiling.

"I finally found a girl who can actually maybe beat me. Maybe." Derek said smirking.

"Well this isn't the first time I've heard that." Massie said smiling.

"A little cocky are we?" He asked grinning.

"Nope, just truthful." She said laughing.

"I bet. By the way when school starts back up where are you going?"

"I think it's called BOCD."

"That's where I go." Derek said grinning.

"Well then I guess I'll see you there." He said.

"I guess you will." Massie said and walked away with a huge smile on her face. She walked home and found Cam standing in his driveway (Btw they're neighbors.) messing around with a lacrosse stick and ball.

"Where you been?" Cam asked Massie.

"At the park playing soccer." Massie said still grinning from earlier.

"What are so happy about?" He asked questioningly.

"Oh nothing." She said.

"That face does not say Oh nothing. That face says I just met a boy." Cam said smirking.

"And how would you know that?" Massie asked laughing.

"Brett Reynolds." Cam said smiling. Brett Reynolds was Massie's old crush that had lasted for forever.

"Well if you must know I did meet a guy." Massie said.

"Who?" Cam said like a gossip-craving girl.

"Don't pee your pants. And his name was Derek."

"Derek? Tall blonde hair, brown eyes Derek?"

"Yea you know him?"

"Mass, he's my best friend." Massie's jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Yea I did we just call him Derrington."

"Thanks for the heads up." Massie said.

"Massie's got a little crush on Derrington!" Cam said smiling clearly enjoying himself.

"I do not! I just like him as friend!" Massie said.

"Whatever stops the tears." Cam said grinning and walking away leaving her alond in his dreiveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing my friends! It helps me have inspiration to write more! **** So this is the third chapter and by the way sorry for the couple spelling errors last chapter I was in a rush. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

Massie woke up for a second wondering where she was as she was still adjusting to Westchester. She pushed off her purple comforter and got out of bed light pouring through her windows. It was 10 in the morning. As she was walking to get dressed her phone buzzed. She looked down she had 3 messages. One was from her friend Sam.

Sam: I miss you already! Wish you were here!

Massie: Wish I was too :(((

She also had a message from her ex boyfriend Ashton. They had decided to break up the morning she left so they wouldn't have to deal with a long distance relationship.

Ashton: God I miss you. And it's only been a day….

Massie: Awww I miss you too!  
>The last message was from Cam.<p>

Cam: Meet me at my house in 30 min. I'm taking you to lunch at Slice of heaven and Harris wants to see u before we go.

Massie: Kaykay see you then.

Massie went to her walk-in closet and chose an outfit. She decided on lavender Ralph Lauren shorts a white cami and an oversized black juicy cardigan. For shoes she chose lavender Michael Kors flats, with a matching Michael Kors oversized tote. She curled her brown hair into perfect ringlets making the purple streak stick out. For makeup she went with a bronzed summer look. She then walked to Cams and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Mass!" Cam said.

"Hey cam." Massie said walking inside.

"Wow I just noticed you have a purple streak in your hair." Cam said.

"Yea I got it in like 8th grade." Massie said twirling it on her finger out of habit.

"You decided on the rebel look?" Cam said smirking.

"Well you know me." Massie said laughing. Just then Harris walked to the door.

"Massie!" he screamed and lifted her into a hug.

"Harris!" Massie screamed back. Harris was like the big brother she never had aside from Cam.

"Dang girl, you got hot." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Massie said.

"I bet you've got tons of guys hanging off you." Harris said.

"Well I can definitely name one." Cam muttered to her speaking of Derrington. Massie side kicked him and smiled up at Harris.

"No I'm single." She said smiling.

"Here's you opportunity Camster! Dump that bitch Claire and get a real girl." Harris said smiling. Massie laughed.

"She's not a bitch." Cam said a little irritated.

"And Queen Elizabeth's not old." Harris said laughing.

"So when do you have to go back to college?" Massie asked Harris.

"Two weeks from now. But hey then again who said I'm going back in the first place." He said kidding around.

"Well I'm praying you do." Cam said. Massie cracked up, and Harris slapped the back of his head.

"Well I'm going back upstairs. Cam try not to be an idiot. Massie nice to see you." Harris said hugging her once more and heading up the wooden stairs.

"And that was the ever charming Harris." Cam said laughing. Massie joined in with the laughter.

"Ready to go to SoH?"

"Maybe if I knew what SoH was."

"Slice of Heaven." Cam clarified.

"Oh. Then I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

As soon as Massie and Cam stepped foot in the restaurant Massie already knew which one Claire was. She had blonde hair blue eyes and was drowned in makeup. She had on a short skirt, a Cosabella tube top and Jimmy Choo gladiators. The next person Massie noticed was Derek. He was wearing a purple Ralph polo and vineyard vines khakis, along with Sperry's. As soon as they got to the table Massie noticed Derek's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Cammie!" Claire exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Claire." He said smiling.

"Hey guys." Cam said nodding to the rest of the table.

"Hey Cam." Everyone else said in unison while staring at Massie.

"Guys, this is Massie. She's been my best friend for forever and she just recently moved here."

"Hey Massie I'm Kemp!" A boy with curly brown hair said jumping up from the table to shake her hand and give her the up down.

"Nice to meet you." Massie said smiling politely. She noticed a blonde girl with a frown on her face get up. It seemed as if she was jealous.

"Kristen." She said sticking out her hand hesitantly. Massie shook it.

"Good to meet you."

"I'm Josh." A somewhat Spanish looking boy that was fit, had shaggy black hair and a baseball cap on said. Massie shook his hand.

"I'm Alicia." An exotic looking girl said with a genuine smile.

"Dylan." A red haired girl said smiling as well.

"Chris." A boy with light brown hair said.

"Nice to meet you all" Massie said.

"I'm Claire." Claire said her face twisted into a look of disgust. Then Derek stood up with a huge smirk on his face.

"No need to introduce myself I guess." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys so last night I got from home from a 4 hour dance conditioning to prepare for an upcoming competition and I came home sick, tired and in a horrible mood and then I came home got on my computer and saw all my reviews and I felt incredible! So thank you soo much! Oh yea and thanks for mentioning how to spell Derek. I'm sure you guys are right so thanks for catching the mistake but I like Derek better **** Aren't I a little rebel **

"Why don't you need to introduce yourself?" Massie asked Derek to make him mad.

"Well because I told you my name last night." Derek said looking confused.

"I'm sorry I don't think that was me." Massie twirling her purple streak and behind her Cam cracking up.

"I'm pretty positive it was you." Derek said irritated.

"Well don't get your knickers in a twist." Massie said feigning hurt.

"I can assure you I'm not going crazy. We definitely met last night."

"And we probably did last night. In your dreams." Massie said smirking, winking subtly at him and taking a seat next to cam and across from Alicia. All the guys were shouting burn, and such laughing at Derek. Alicia held out her palm for a high five. Massie smacked it and the two smiled at each other. Maybe this was the start of a good friendship Massie thought. Derek sat down looking a little stunned. No girl had ever done that to him before. This Massie girl must be different. He thought a content smile forming on his face. After a bit the whole table was engrossed in a conversation with Massie, well except Claire and Kristen who were busy whispering to each other when the doors bust open. A girl with buttery blonde hair and aqua eyes came in wearing a pale yellow sundress with army green sunglasses and gladiators. She looked amazing.

"Skye"! Massie said.

"Mass"! Skye yelled back and the two ran to each other for a hug.

"Shouldn't you be at Alpha?" Massie asked speaking of her incredibly private school for specific talents.

"Its spring break and I knew you were moving here so I thought I'd drop in." Skye said.

"It's so good to see you." Massie said and smiled.

"You too"! So are you going to the conditioning for dance tonight and Saturday? Because I'm going to both to say fit over the break."

"Well I'm going to the one tonight, but I can't go to the one tomorrow." Massie said.

"Why not"?

"I have a modeling job." Massie said.

"Oh, with Juicy again"? Skye asked.

"Yea. Shouldn't you be coming"?

"No I quit modeling when I went to Alpha because I knew I'd have no time for it."

As the girls were speaking everyone at the table was watching them. The guys were madly impressed by them. Alicia and Dylan earned a new respect for Massie, and Claire and Kristen were gossiping about them. Cam though, knew she was a model and all that so this had no effect on him. After about ten minutes of talking Massie and Skye helped themselves to a new table and so the rest of the gang got their pizza tired of waiting. While everyone else ate and chatted away Derek sat back in his chair. This Massie girl was something in two days of knowing her he already knew she was a competitive dancer (considering workouts at BADS were strictly for competition), she was a professional model, and she was a kick-ass soccer player. What's next a professional croquet player? It was highly possible though considering she had lived in Britain. After a while Skye left and Massie came back and joined the group. She sat next to Cam.

"Cam hand me a slice of pizza please."

"Mass you came too late there's none left." Cam said.

Massie not bothered by this face took Cam's last slice and started eating.

"Hey!" He said pretending to mad.

"Hello." Massie said and smiled at him. Alicia giggled.

"Oh your evil." Cam said half scorning half laughing.

"Cam don't speak with your mouth full." She said smirking. Claire shot her daggers from the other side of the table as if to say he's mind so back off. Massie shot her innocent look back. The whole table other than Claire and Kristen already loved Massie's personality. She was pretty, funny, witty everything needed to make a good alpha. Alicia tapped a finger to her chin. Maybe it was time for a change. She discreetly texted Dylan under the table saying,

Alicia: Dyl meet me in the bathroom.

Dylan: Kay

Immediately after that Alicia scampered off to the bathroom with Dylan at her heels.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"You like Massie right?" Alicia asked.

"Ya! She seems hilarious." Dylan said smiling.

"Good. And you agree that Claire and Kristen are getting a little annoying right?"

"Yea they kind of are." Dylan said contemplating.

"Then what do you think about leaving the Pretty Committee and joining Massie?" Alicia asked.

"I say Heck ya!" Dylan said and the two girl smiled and left. Everyone was getting up to go when they came back. Then they walked out. The last two people left of the group in SoH was Massie and Derek.

"Ok I'm confused, you were totally the girl I played soccer with last night and today you act like you barely knew me." Derek said.

"Well one, I barely do know you. And two, I just did that to deflate that huge ego of yours." Massie said matter of factly.

"Well if you barely know me how do you know I have a huge ego?" He challenged.

"You walk around with a swagger, you smirk, you check out every girl you see do you need more examples?" Massie asked.

"So you've been observing me?" He asked smirking again expecting her to blush and stutter her excuse.

"Sure. Now I know the characteristics of guys I need to stay away from."

"Okay. So now you don't want to hang out with me anymore." Derek asked.

"No, I said I need to, only I know if I want to." She said smiling teasingly and walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! If you have any questions or concerns review or pm me you choice! Enjoy!**

When she walked out the first thing she noticed was Cam and Claire making out and everyone else looking utterly disgusted as was Massie. Massie decided to use this to her advantage though saying bye to everyone and getting all their numbers. Also, Alicia invited her to meet her and Dylan for a mall trip tomorrow. After a couple minutes Cam and Claire were done and Cam and Massie walked to his car.

Cam drove Massie home in silence and Cam dropped her off at the block mansion. She walked up to the door and reached in her back pocket for the key. It wasn't there. Crap! Massie thought she had left it in her room. Since Inez had stayed in Britain and they hadn't found a new maid yet Massie had no one to answer the doors. She pulled out her phone to call her parents.

"Hello?" Kendra asked.

"Hey mom it's Massie."

"Yes darling?"

"I was wondering where you were?"

"We're at the club having lunch with the Fischer's and the Harrington's."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm kind of locked out." Massie said.

"Oh well how about you go hang out with Cam until we get home."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry." Kendra said sympathetically.

"Eh. It's not your fault." Massie said and Kendra chuckled.

"Call us if Cam's not home or something. I love you darling."

"Love you too mom." Massie said sighing, and hanging up. She really didn't feel like going to Cam's though so she went to the back and laid in the hammock for about 30 minutes. When they still weren't home, Massie decided on another approach, breaking in. She was going to climb up the vines to her balcony and then try to pick the lock on the French doors that led to her room with a bobby pin. She left on her flats because they provided a better grip and started climbing. It was really hard to get a grip and she had only gotten up about halfway when she heard rustling from the Fischer's back yard. Great. Massie thought now Cam or Harris get to see how much of an idiot I am. Though instead of black hair a shaggy blonde with brown eyes popped up.

"Massie?" He asked utterly confused.

"That's my name don't wear It out." She said trying to stay focused.

"Why are you breaking into someone's house?"

"I'm not Derek. This is my house." She said irritated.

"Okay well then why are you breaking into your house?"

"It's more exciting than the door." Massie said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever worry that you're going to fall?" He asked not picking up on the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic. I'm locked out." She said almost at the balcony.

"Oh yea aren't you parents at lunch with mine?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well let me help you then." Derek said starting towards her.

"How can you help me?" She asked just as she lost her footing and came tumbling down. Derek caught her bridal style.

"Maybe like that." He said smirking. Massie laughed.

"I didn't expect you to laugh." He said smiling and letting her down.

"And why not?"

"Because, I expected you to be a little Miss perfect. You know, leader of the clique, the one all the girls hate but wanna be. Like Claire."

"One, don't ever compare to Claire again, and two you're totally off." Massie said.

"I can tell. Claire or for a matter of fact any of those girls would ever degrade themselves to climbing up the side of their house." He said smiling and giving her a playful punch.

"Shut up." She said slightly laughing sitting down in a poolside chair. Derek sat next to her.

"So you don't like Claire?" Derek asked.

"Not one bit, but I can't say anything considering she's my best friends girlfriend."

"I know the feeling." He said kind of pensively.

"Just wondering why are you over here?" Massie asked.

"Well, I was going to hang with Cam but I got a little distracted. He said nudging his knee to hers. Massie smiled guiltily.

"Yea, well this distraction was just trying to get out of waiting outside for like 2 hours."

"Well how about we go get ice cream to waste the time?" He asked standing up. Massie looked at him as if to question if he was going to make a move.

"As friends I assure you." He said reading her mind.

"Well then sure." Massie said standing up and walking to the front yard with him.

"You wanna walk or drive?" Derek asked.

"How far is it?"

"About a mile."

"We can walk then." Massie said following him to the sidewalk.

"So you an outdoorsy kind of girl huh?"

"Always have been always will be." She said.

"Same here." He said with a faint smile.

Cam was sitting in the den when he looked out the window and saw Massie and Derek walking side by side. "Of course." He muttered and laughed to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews again **** I feel really special! The next chapters coming at ya! Oh and btw sorry for updating so late I've been at the beach for spring break baby!**

As they walked Derek was leading at a slow pace.

"Don't be a cabbage!" Massie said walking ahead.

"A cabbage?" He asked confused and amused.

"Oh sorry in Britain that's what we call slow people." Massie said explaining.

"Oh. Wait I'm not a cabbage!" He said speeding up.

"Oh yea you are." Massie said giggling.

"We'll see about that first one to the ice cream parlor wins."

"There's just one problem."

"What?" Derek asked.

"I don't know where it is." Massie said.

"Oh well see that big neon ice cream sign?" He asked pointing to a sign.

"Yes I do."

"That's it." He said and Massie started sprinting.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Derek yelled after her.

In the end Massie had beaten him by about a second because he tripped over a curb.

"I win! That means you have to pay for my ice cream." Massie said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine." He said pulling out his wallet. When they got up to the counter Massie ordered.

"Mint chocolate chip in a cake cone." She said.

"Rocky road in a cake cone." Derek said.

After Derek paid they headed to a small table.

"I'm surprised you actually got ice cream instead of just water." Derek said making an observation.

"Why, we're at an ice cream parlor aren't we?" Massie asked.

"Well yea but all the girls from around here are scared to eat in front of boys." Derek said smiling.

"That's the gayest thing I've ever heard." Massie said laughing out loud.

"Hey, that's Westchester girls for you." Derek said.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not a Westchester girl." She said smiling.

"You are now." Derek said.

"Hopefully not for long." Massie said sadly.

"You don't like Westchester?" he asked.

"I mean it's fine I guess I just miss home in Britain where all my friends are and where I know where everything is and where there's actually lakes and oceans." Massie said.

"Well there's a lake about an hour from here." Derek said almost as if he was compromising with her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, my family has a house down there." Derek said.

"Well then that's where I'm dragging Cam next weekend!" Massie said excitedly.

"Why do you want to go to the lake so bad?"

"So I can sail."

"You sail?"

"All the time. Cam does too."

"He's never mentioned that before." Derek said.

"Cam and I sailed almost everyday when we were in Nantucket. We competed in sailing competitions too." Massie said.

"Really?"

"Really, and I've got the trophies to prove it."

"That's pretty cool." Derek said.

"So what other activities do you do?" Derek asked.

"Well I love golf, I dance, horse back riding, and a little bit of lacrosse." Massie said.

"Dang girl that's a lot."

"Eh." She said shrugging.

"Do you play golf?" Massie asked Derek.

"I've never played." Derek said.

"Well then Sunday I'm going to teach you."

"No, that's not necessary." Derek said.

"Well, I have to have someone to play golf with while I'm here."  
>"Play with Cam then."<br>"Cam hates golf. Please Derek."

"Fine you can teach me but I'm not agreeing to play with you more than once." Derek said matter of factly.

"Oh you will, trust me." Massie said.

"By the way, you know Claire will never let Cam go to the lake with you." Derek said leaning back in his chair after finishing his ice cream.

"Why not?" Massie asked.

"Claire sees you as a threat." Derek said

"What? Me a threat? Heck no!" Massie said.

"Heck yes! Your pretty, smart, and you've known Cam longer. In her eyes if she lets you hang out with him, he's going to wanna go out with you."

"Well then she's going to have to get over it."

"What if she doesn't let Cam hang out with you though?"

"Well if she doesn't and cam listens to her then I'm not going to want to hang out with Cam anyways." Massie said.

"Feisty." Derek smiled as she got up and walked to the door.

Derek followed suit. Then Massie turned to him making them incredibly close and said

"By the way thanks Derek."

"For?" he asked.

"One for the ice cream. Two for calling me pretty." She said smirking and scampering out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in while I've been rather busy! Anyways thanks for all the reviews you guys are great!**

Massie and Derek walked the distance home and then decided to go over to Cam's house. Massie rang the doorbell.

"Hey Mass, D." Cam said when he opened the door.

"Hey." Massie and Derek said in unison as they walked in. The three walked into the living room Massie crashing in a fancy armchair, they boys on the couch.

"So what were you two doing together?" Cam asked curiously.

"Well she was locked out of her house so I took her out for ice cream." Derek said nonchalantly.

"Nice Massie." Cam said smiling. Massie shot him an angry glare though she wasn't really mad.

"So what do you want to do?" Cam asked.

"You got FIFA?" Derek asked speaking of the video game.

"Course bro." cam said pulling it out and popping it in the Play station 3.

"Wanna play Massie?" Cam asked.

"Sure why not." Massie said grabbing the controller from her. After about 30 minutes with Cam in first, Massie in second, and Derek in last they called it quits.

"I'm going to go grab a drink anyone else want anything."

'Ginger ale." Massie called.

"Lemonade." Cam said.

"Okay." Derek said and started for the kitchen.

"Alright Cam I've decided what we're going to do next weekend!" Massie said.

"What?"

"We're going up to the lake and we're going to sail."

"Count me out." Cam said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Massie asked upset.

"After I left Nantucket I stopped sailing I wouldn't even know what to do now."

"Yea right. I bet you're still amazing!"

"Mass that's sweet but I doubt it."

"Oh come on. We could leave Friday after school, and I bet Derek would let us stay at his lake house and we could just spend the weekend sailing. I'm sure our parents would want to go to, they love the water."

"I'll think about it okay?" Cam asked.

"Okay." Massie said smiling happily.

"Now let's go see what's taking Derek so long."

"Alright." Massie said following him to the kitchen. Right when they were about to walk in they heard him talking and stopped.

"Shhh." Cam said. The two slunk behind the door so they could hear.

"You broke up with me a couple months back." Derek said.

"It's Olivia." Cam said.

"Well I guess we could hang out sometime…. Olivia I'm not going to do that when we're broken up, that'd be wrong."  
>Cam and Massie laughed quietly.<p>

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you out? ... Fine. Olivia will you go out with me?"

Then high pitched squealing filled the room.

"Alright babe. I'll see you tomorrow night…. Yes I miss making out with you."

Massie and Cam had to bite their lip to keep from cracking up so they ran back to the couch. A couple seconds later Derek came back in carrying the drinks.

"Wow it takes you a long time to get drinks." Cam said.

"Almost as long as you and Claire made out today." Massie said getting a high five from Derek and a glare from and irritated Cam.

"Anyways Derek want to hang out tomorrow night?" Cam asked to see what Derek would say.

"Well… Ummm. I kind of um can't." Derek said nervously.

"Yea, he'll be too busy checking up with the lips that he's missed so much." Massie said laughing. This time she got a high five from Cam while Derek looked mortified.

"I can't believe you guys listened to my conversation." Derek said slapping Cam upside the head.

"Oh lighten up." Massie said. Derek scoffed at her.

"So you and Olivia are back together." Cam asked.

"We'll see what happens." Derek said.

"So who is this Olivia girl?" Massie asked.

"A girl that goes to BOCD." Derek said.

"Well that explains things." Massie said sarcastically.

"Here she is." Cam said showing Massie her profile picture on facebook off his phone. She had long wavy buttery blonde hair and deep navy blue eyes. She was incredibly pretty.

"She's pretty." Massie said.

"And dumb." Cam said.

"Shut up! She's not that dumb." Derek said defensively.

"You just deny it because you're going out with her." Cam said.

"Just like you deny that Claire's a bitch." Derek said.

"Oh don't bring Claire into this." Cam said angrily.

"Why not? It's fine when you say something bad about my girlfriend but when I say something about yours its not?" Derek yelled.

"Well technically Olivia's not your girlfriend!" Cam yelled back.

"That's it Fischer!" Derek yelled.

"Boys stop!" Massie yelled.

"It's okay to blow steam off once in a while but this has gone too far! Alright Derek we get it that Claire's a bitch and Cam we get it that Derek's girlfriend, pardon me, Derek's special friend is a blonde bimbo so now that we've established that can you guys just make up?" Massie yelled looking at them.

"I'm sorry man." Derek said.

"Me too." Cam said and they shook hands.

"All good?" Massie asked.

"All good." They answered.  
>"Good." Massie said. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Fischer walked in.<p>

"Oh hello Massie, Derek." Mrs. Fischer.

"Hi, Mrs. Fischer." They said.

"Massie darling, your parents are home when ever you need to go back to your house." Mrs. Fischer."

"Thanks Mrs. Fischer." Massie said getting up to go.

"You're leaving?" Cam asked.

"Yea I have to go get ready for dance." Massie said.

"Oh yea bye then."  
>"Bye." Massie said.<p>

"Bye Block." Derek called.

"Bye Derek." She answered and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter! Oh yea and a big thanks to the person who reminded me how Fisher is spelled whhooopps **** Enjoy!**

Massie headed home and knocked on the door. Mrs. Block answered.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?"

"Good, how was lunch?"

"Very good, the Harrington's and Fisher's are lovely people."

"I'm glad." Massie said and headed up to her room. It was 4:30 and dance didn't start until 5:30 so she had an hour. She put on her leotard and tights with zebra bootyshorts and a gray tee-shirt over them. She put her hair up in a messy bun, because for conditioning hair didn't matter. She checked her phone and texted all her friends from England that had texted her. Then she realized she had a text from Alicia.

Alicia: Hey mass. We're still on 4 the mall rite?

Massie: sounds good to me!  
>Alicia: Cool! We'll pick u up at 11<p>

Massie: Gotcha

Three hours later, Massie had sores all over her. They had done 30 pushups, 50 sit-ups, held each split for 10 minutes and that was just the beginning. Massie's whole body ached. She took an ice cold shower and changed into a black cami and purple silk pajama pants. Then she decided to invite Cam over for a movie night.

Massie: You up to anything?

Cam: Nah

Massie: Good then come over for a movie night

Cam: on my way

Cam came over in about ten minutes. He looked adorable in a white quarter length shirt with grey sleeves and grey and blue flannel pajama pants.

"Your rockin your pajama's!" Massie said when he walked in.

"Thanks." Cam said laughing.

"So what are we watching?" He asked as they settled into the purple leather couch located in Massie's personal study. In the corner there was a wooden desk with a purple pencil cup and a purple mac. Lining the walls were book shelves with trophies, and team pictures stacked on top. On the wall opposite of Massie and Cam was a plasma screen T.V. with surround sound speakers. There was two white leather love seats beside the couch with purple throws on them. On the couch they were sitting on there was a white fluffy throw.

" What do you wanna watch?" Massie asked opening a cabinet that held a bunch of movies. Cam scanned through and chose a couple.

"Clue, followed by Vantage point." He said. Clue had been their favorite movie growing up.

"Clue such a classic." Massie said giving a reminiscent smile.

"That it is." Cam said.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn."

"Orville?" Cam asked questioning the type of popcorn.

"Only the best." Massie called while running downstairs.

She popped the popcorn and grabbed two ginger ales from the fridge and went back upstairs. She tossed him a ginger ale and plopped down on the white love seat.

"You can put the movie in. I've done my share." Massie said.

"Ugg fine." He said smiling and putting the disk in. In just a couple of minutes visions of Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Mrs. Scarlett, colonel Mustard, Yvette, and Wadsworth filled the screen. Just after the singing telegram was shot though, in the intensity of the movie Cam's phone rang. Massie groaned and paused the movie.

"Sorry Mass." Cam said picking it up Massie instantly recognized the perky voice as Claire's.

"Hey Claire." Cam said.

"Hey babe." Claire said.

"Is something up?" he asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't really have time to talk I'm kind of in the middle of something." Cam said walking out of the room.

"What are you up to?" Claire asked.

"I'm at Massie's house and we're kind of busy." Cam said speaking quickly.

"My god Cam! I can't believe you would go behind my back and do, you know things, with Massie! How much of an asshole can you be?" Claire yelled into the phone.

"Claire, I didn't mean it like that we're just watching a movie." Cam said slightly scared.

"Oh, so now you change the story." Claire snarled.

"No I swear we're just watching a movie! I would never do that to you! Massie's my best friend and nothing more. End of story." Cam said.

"Well I guess I can somewhat believe you." Claire sighed.

"Look Claire-bear I would never try to hurt you. I love you too much. I'll call you when I get home from Massie's okay?" Cam asked.

"Okay." She said dejectedly and the line clicked.

"Sorry about that." Cam said.

"Hmmph." Massie grunted.

"Come on Mass. Why are you always so cold toward Claire?" Cam asked.

"I'm not cold to her. I just don't really enjoy her presence if you will."

"Why not? What did she ever do to you?"

"It's not what she did; it's what she didn't do. She didn't show me a speck of kindness, she didn't welcome me, she didn't try to include me, nothing she just plain out ignored me like I never even came in the first place."

"Well for one thing that's not her job! It's not like she's the welcoming committee!" Cam said raising his voice.

"God Cam how stupid can you be? No one has to do anything I would be even more offended if she was nice to me just because she has to! It's just what you do. It's expected not required." Massie said in the calm manner she always said things though this time disappointment was seeping through her voice.

"Whatever, just play the movie." Cam said.

After clue was over cam looked down at his phone and then said,

"Hey I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." Massie said and he walked out. After about five minutes Massie went to see what he was up to. When she came down she saw him making out with Claire on the porch.

"What the heck?" Massie asked them.

"Oh, Massie. UMM Claire just came to say goodnight." Cam said stuttering.

"I'm sure she did." Massie said to a Claire that was grinning triumphantly.

"Hey Claire I think it's time you go home." Cam said sweetly rubbing her back.

"Kay. Bye babe." Claire said kissing him on the cheek.

"Really Cam?" Massie asked.

"Come on Mass is it really that big of a deal? I mean it's not like we're going out or anything" Cam said.

"NO we're not going out but we are best friends. Did Claire really have to come over and spy on us? Is she really that insecure?"

"She didn't come to spy on us." Cam said quietly.

"Cam you know she did" Massie said shutting the door on him.

"Massie, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad just disappointed." Massie said shutting the door and locking it.

**UH-oh the dynamic duo having a fight? But don't worry they'll get over it! LOVE YOU AWL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I was reading through the clique books and in some parts it says Derrick and it some it says Derek. For instance in Bratfest At Tiffany's on page 43 alicia says "…, and this year's captain is Derek Harrington." And in Sealed with a Diss it says "Derek!" on page 70 when Dr. Loni yells at him. It has also been in a couple other situations. Confusing huh?  
><strong>

It was 10:55 and Massie was downstairs waiting for Alicia and Dylan to show up. She had on a pinstripe Ralph Lauren button up, navy seven shorts, and a yellow Tommy Hilfiger cardigan around her shoulder. To top it all off she had yellow patent leather flats. As she was sitting on her couch her phone vibrated it was a text from cam.

Cam: So sorry. Apology lacrosse game my house?  
>Massie: Cant. Busy.<p>

Cam: with?

Massie: going to the mall.

Cam: afterwards?  
>Massie: modeling.<p>

Cam: rain check?

Massie didn't answer. Right now she didn't want to deal with Cam. Sure, she knew he didn't mean any harm and he was truly sorry but she was still annoyed. She'd text him later. Right now she wanted it to be drama free. Then she saw a red Mercedes pull into the driveway with Alicia in the drivers seat waving wildly. Massie ran out to the car and got in.

"Hey Girl!" Alicia said.

"Hey!" Massie said back and they quickly hugged followed by a hug from Dylan.

After two hours of non-stop shopping Massie was absolutely exhausted. She was running a little late so she had Alicia drop her off at the modeling studio.

"Bye girls!" She called over her shoulder and ran in.

She absolutely loved Alicia and Dylan after spending the day with them. Dylan was hilarious, and Alicia was nice and incredibly fashionable! She headed back to makeup and hair. After 45 minutes of sitting in a chair her hair was in perfect ringlets and her makeup was bronzed, natural, and beautiful! She headed to the first dressing room where she found three outfits at her mirror. One for each shoot. She put on shoot number 1's outfit. She looked like a French schoolgirl. There was a black beret for her hair, a navy blue blazer with the juicy crest on the chest, a black cami, a chunky red scarf, navy blue shorts, with black lacy tights on underneath and red stilettos. You would expect her to look really skanky but she didn't. Massie then proceeded to the set. There was a backdrop of steps leading up the Juicy Academy "Home of the original fashion." There was a small tree with a fake bench under it on set, as well as a banket set up on the ground with textbooks scattered and lastly a motorcycle.

"MASS!" a girl with red almost magenta hair screamed.

"KAT!" Massie yelled back. (yes she's inspired by victorious!)

The two ran into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in sooo long!" Kat said.

"I know it's been what 7 years?" Massie asked pondering.

"Yea I think so! But ohmygosh you look great!" She said.

"You look gorgeous as always Kat!" Massie said as a guy with brown shaggy hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes walked in wearing jeans, a white v-neck with the juicy logo with aviators hanging off it and a leather jacket on top.

"Woah who's the hottie?" Kat asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Massie said smiling deviously and Kat laughed. Massie approached him and stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Massie and you are?"

"Mclean." He said smiling a crest whitestrip smile shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you this is Kat." Massie said gesturing to Kat who waved and Denver in return smiled and gave one of those head nod things. Just as Massie was about to ask him how old he was the photographer bust in.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." He said and started organizing people. Kat was placed on the blanket with a girl named Taylor. Kat was looking into the distance tapping a purple pen to her chin as if she were thinking. Taylor was leaned over books. A cute bleach blonde boy named Denver was placed on the bench cuddling with a blonde girl named Kaylie. All that was left was the motorcycle and her and Mclean.

"Yes!" she said accidentally aloud.

"What?" Mclean asked as the photographer worked with Denver.

"Oh sorry my friend just texted me that the dolphins won last night." Massie said pulling information from the top of her head.

"You like the Miami Dolphins?" Mclean asked.

"Oh yeah." Massie said even though she wasn't a big football fan at all. Dolphins was just who her dad liked.

"That's cool." He said nodding as the photographer walked towards them. He placed Mclean on the bike leaning forward as if about to ride, with Massie on back arms wrapped around his waist head perched on his shoulder. Massie felt sparks around them. In the end all the shoots were really fun and the pictures turned out incredible and Massie got copies of each to take home. When she was preparing to text her mom in the hall to pick her up, Mclean stopped her.

"Hey you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Well I was just going to text my mom…" Massie started.

"Don't worry about it I'll take you." He said cutting her off.

"Thanks." Massie said grinning.

"No problem." He said and the started for the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They give me the push to write! Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

Mclean pushed the doors open for her and they walked out, a wave or warmth hitting them. As soon as Massie was outside of the doors she saw a familiar navy pickup truck sitting in the parking lot with an even more familiar brunette standing next to it his one green and blue eye staring into space.

"Cam?" She called. Mclean turned to look at who she was yelling out.

"Mass!" He called waving her over. Massie started walking toward him and dragged Mclean with her.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked.

"Apologizing." Cam said sincerely.

"I already forgave you." Massie said.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Well Thankyou. Don't do it again though or I won't be as kind as I was this time." Massie said smiling. Cam laughed and pulled her in for a hug. Mclean stood on the outside the whole time awkwardly watching them.

"Come on hop in." Cam said pointing to the truck.

"Well actually I was…" Massie said about to explain that she was going to ride home with Mclean.

"Don't worry about it." Mclean said cutting her off, twirling his keys around his finger and heading off towards a sleek black jeep.

"Thankyou anyways!" Massie yelled after him, to which he gave a small wave of the hand in recognition.

"Friend of yours?" Cam asked

"I wish." Massie said smiling and hopped in the front seat dropping her bag on the floorboard. As she did a small carefully folded paper fell out. She picked it up and unfolded to see unfamiliar handwriting.

Hey text me sometime if your boyfriend doesn't mind. 897-672-4438

-Mclean.

Massie found herself smiling at the note. Cam noticed and looked over.

"What's that your smiling at?" He asked casually leaning back to see what was on the paper.

"Oh nothing." Massie said biting back her smile and dropping the note back into her bag. Cam smirked and dropped the subject.

"So you and me hanging out tomorrow?" Cam asked.

"Nah can't I'm playing golf with Derek tomorrow."

"Ooooh fun." Cam said sarcastically.

"It is!" Massie said gently slapping him on the arm.

"I guess I'll make other plans."

"I'm sure Claire will be up for anything." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Mass, I'm really trying."

"I know. I know."

"I know you two aren't fond of each other but I love both of you. Well you more in a brother sister way not the love like girlfriend boyfriend love… oh you know what I mean." He said swatting the air to gesture.

"I understand." Massie said smiling.

"Okay good. I didn't want there to be a misunderstanding." Cam said nodding seriously while staying focused on the road. Massie cracked up laughing watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"My best friends such a dweeb." Massie said laughing, to which Cam stuck out his tongue. When they were almost home they passed a huge gorgeous white building that looked like a castle.

"What's that?" Massie asked pointing out the window to it.

"Well that would be BOCD. Our school."

"Damn, that's a hell of a school."

"I bet your boarding school in Britain was just as nice." Cam said.

"Maybe. But even if it was we lived there every day of the year.

"Touché." Cam said as they pulled into their gated community.

"Thanks for the ride Cam!" Massie said hopping out of the car and going inside. As in soon as she got inside she decided to text Mclean.

**Massie: Hey Mclean it's massie. And btdubs Cam is NOT my bf just a friend. **

After about 5 minutes of staring anxiously at the phone Massie dropped it on the couch and sighed. Grabbing a bag of goldfish she crashed in front of the T.V. and turned on Degrassi the ultimate show for getting your mind off things. As she turned it on her mom walked in.

"Hey hun." Kendra called.

"Hey mom." Massie answered.

"How did you get home from the shoot? I was worried to death!"

"Cam gave me a ride home mom."

"And you didn't bother with calling and telling me that?" her mom said accusingly.

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Well it is! For all I know you could've been kidnapped!"

"Well I wasn't I'm sorry. I'll do it next time."

"You better." Kendra said thumping her on the head.

"And I'm going to a charity event with Mrs. Fischer. I'll be back around 8. Your dad should be home from work around dinner time. If he's not just order in something. I'll see you when I get home! Love you!" Kendra called as she walked outside. As she got settled in and watched Degrassi her phone vibrated. She lunged for it praying the name on the screen would be Mclean. It wasn't. It was Derek.

"You rang?" Massie asked and Derek gave a low laugh.

"Hey Mass it's me Derek I was just wondering what to wear to golf."

"Polo and khaki shorts will be fine."

"Okay thanks and where are we playing?"

"The country club."  
>"Okay sounds good. Meet you at 11 right?"<p>

"Correct."

"Bye Massie."

"Bye Derek see you tomorrow!" Massie said pushing the end button.

Massie laid back on the couch why wasn't Mclean texting her back. She sighed kicking her feet upon the coffee table. To have something to do Massie decided to go play soccer. She headed outside to her backyard and messed around practicing drills and technique. After about 30 minutes Massie yearned for rest so she decided to go in and take a nap before dinner. She began to open the door to see that It was locked. Second time in a row. She decided to call Dylan and Alicia after thinking about it for a while.

"Hey Massie!" Dylan's perky voice answered.

"Hey, I'm locked out and was wondering if I could hang with you until my parents get home."

"Yeah of course! I'll have my driver come pick you up."

"Thanks I'm sorry to impose."

"I'm excited don't worry about it! I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh and wear something nice too."

"Why?"

"Well me, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire are going out to dinner."

"Oh then don't worry about picking me up. I'll hang with Cam or someone else."

"No, please I want you there! My drivers on his way."

"Wait Dylan. I can't change. I'm locked out." Massie said biting her lip.

"Oh no worries. I'm sure I have something you can wear."  
>"God Bless you." Massie said examining her t-shirt and gym shorts.<p> 


End file.
